


Flower Crowns

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fairies, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Werewolf Courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: Peter wants to give Stiles a flower crown.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/gifts), [LadySolasta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySolasta/gifts).



> My dearlings Greenie and Cee were having bad days, so I wrote this to cheer them up!
> 
> This came about because Cee photoshopped a flower crown onto DOB's head and Greenie thought he looked like a fairy.

Everyone called Stiles a spark, and while that was true in the broadest sense, Peter knew the truth of the matter. It was not that Stiles had ever told him, but as Peter had been the informant (as well as the enforcer) for the Hale family, it had been his job to parse out the truth of any mystery pushed his way - even ones that seemed to have a foregone conclusion. 

So he had done his research, and had checked his sources, and he had come up aces. 

Stiles Stilinski was, in fact, a fairy. 

His flowing locks and mole dusted skin spoke to his ancestry, that and Peter had seen him on more than one occasion with wings. 

It had been a beautifully sunny day and Peter had been taken a walk in the woods when he happened upon a grove. It was like every description he had ever read of a fairy dwelling, to enticing by halves and containing the most gorgeous being with iridescent wings. 

As a werewolf, Peter was more susceptible to the enticement of all magical creatures but as soon as he had realized it was Stiles? He had been sunk. 

Stiles had been lounging against the trunk of a tree, wings flared out on either side of him, with a crown of flowers adorning his head. It had been the most captivating scene and Peter knew he would never see it’s equal again. 

Were it not for the fact that Peter _knew_ the fairy, he most likely would have ended up ensnared by the natural aura fairies carried about them; he would have become a lapdog, content to do his fairy’s bidding, forever in love. 

But Peter had made it away, had extracted himself from the trance he had started falling into and been able to run away. It did not stop Peter wanting Stiles though, if anything it made him want the young fairy more. 

So with that thought in mind Peter had out into plan the idea of wooing Stiles. 

He started off with fresh berries, leaving them for the fairy to find on the desk in his bedroom - berries of all kinds were said to be a fairy’s favoured form of dessert and Peter knew Stiles particularly enjoyed blueberries. 

Of course, being what he was, Stiles most likely knew the gift for what it was - a courting gift - which suited Peter just fine. 

The next wooing gift Peter left was meant to represent himself, and so he left Stiles a perfectly round white rock. The white was to signify the moon and the rock to be likened to a werewolf’s enduring strength. 

Peter was gratified to see Stiles playing with the rock at the next pack meeting. 

The third wooing gift Peter left for Stiles was meant to represent the knowledge the wooer had of the one being courted. So Peter painstakingly searched for the most perfect flowers: ones for strength and wisdom, for beauty and family, and wove them into a crown. 

For that gift Peter made sure to hand it to Stiles, as it was personal and if Stiles accepted it, then they would mean he accepted Peter and his suit. Peter was nervous as he made his way to the Stilinski household. 

Peter knocked on the door and waited, barely remembering to breathe. 

Stiles answered the door and he was as beautiful as ever, haloed by the porch light as he was. Peter held the flower crown out to Stiles, hands trembling just the slightest bit. 

Stiles smiled at him and it took his breath away. “Oh, my wolf.” Stiles said with such fondness that Peter felt his heart start to race. 

Stiles reaches out both hand, one taking the crown and the other reaching out to caress Peter’s cheek. 

“I've waited a long time for you.” Stiles said shyly as he placed the crown upon his head. 

It was probably true, Peter thought, as fairies were said to have abilities unlike any other. If Stiles was saying that it most likely meant he had a touch of seer gift in his magic. 

“I'm sorry I made you wait.” Peter replied, head leaning into the warm hand cupping his cheek. 

“Well, we have finally found each other, and you can make it up to me.” Stiles winked and laughed. 

Peter knew he could definitely look forward to cherishing and spoiling Stiles for the rest of their lives to make up for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
